Magic Chakra
by fairytailanbu
Summary: Some Konoha shinobi decide they need a vacation to relax. But it's hard to relax with Natsu and his Fairy Tail friends on the cruise with them!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A few things about this story: This is set a few months after the war (and Sasuke was brought back in this story.) Mages and ninja can still use their justus and spells(This'll be explained more later in the story) Akamaru is still a puppy in this story.

Also this is my first story so please tell me what you think. ^^

* * *

><p>Mages and ninja crowded around the main desk of the cruise ship. Everyone yelled at the poor employee. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"<p>

"I requested a room for ONE PERSON!"

"Hurry up and fix this!"

"It would really help us if you could sort this out now."

"I'M NEVER COMING HERE AGAIN!"

The young man finally stood up nervously and yelled. "WILL EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN? IT SEEMS THE KONOHA AND MAGNOLIA RESERVATIONS HAVE BEEN MIXED UP. PLEASE JUST STAY IN YOUR ASSIGNED CABINS UNTIL OUR COMPUTER SYSTEMS ARE BACK UP AND RUNNING. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVIENCE."

Everyone went silent before stomping back to their cabins in anger.

* * *

><p><em>'Oh my god, it's like I'm stuck here with Tsunade...' <em>Sakura thought to herself as she sat on her bed and watched the woman take out cards and alchohol from her suitcase. Hearing the door open, they both looked to see a young white-haired woman and a redhead walk in. "The reservations were mixed up. We'll just have to wait for them to sort this out...I'm Mirajane, by the way, and this is Erza, and that's Cana." said the white-haired woman, pointing at each woman as she said her name. "Oh, okay..." Sakura said with a sigh. "I'm Sakura." She smiled and stood up. "Well, I'm supposed to go meet my friends. I'll see you later I guess." She grabbed her key and left the room.

_'Okay 213...that's close, I'm in 206...hopefully they didn't mix up Ino's reservation too'_

She started walking down the hall but stopped at 209 when she heard Naruto yelling. After a few seconds, Kiba was yelling too. She decided to see what was up and knocked on the door. "WHO IS IT?" Naruto yelled as he opened the door. "Idiot." said Sakura. "What's the point in asking who it is when you're opening it anyway?" Naruto sweatdropped. "Oh, I guess you're right, Sakura-chan..." Sakura sighed. "What's going on? I heard you yelling from the hall." she said, realizing at that moment that the room had gone silent. "Well, uh-" he was interrupted by a dog barking. She pushed Naruto out of the way to see Kiba and a pink-haired guy glaring intensely at each other with their arms crossed, a guy in his boxers sleeping on one of the beds and Akamaru chasing around a flying...cat. "You know what? I don't even want to know." she said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata walked into the elevator with the two younger girls and pushed the button for the Lido Deck. _'Well, I guess it's okay that they messed up our reservation too...at least Hanabi has someone to play with.'_ She smiled at her younger sister talking excitedly to Wendy. The elevator chimed and Hinata started to walk out, only to walk right into someone. She looked up and blushed when she realized it was Naruto. The two girls giggled as Hinata became even redder when she realized Kiba and two other guys were there too. She quickly moved out of the way to let them all in. "Wendy?" the two unfamiliar guys asked in unison. "Natsu! Gray!" Wendy hugged both of them. "I was waiting for Levy but I couldn't find her or anyone! But she came and she said the rooms are mixed up so I'm staying with her." Wendy said quickly, pointing at Hinata. Natsu walked to Hinata and stared closely at her. "Who are you?" he asked. Kiba pulled him away from her. By then the shade of red on her face matched the color of the markings on Kiba's face. "Dude, calm down, I know her." he said with a sigh as the elevator chimed. "Lido Deck" said the automated voice of the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming to the pool too, Hinata?" Hanabi asked her older sister. "No," Hinata replied as she waved back at her friends in the hot tub. "Ino, Sakura and Tenten are waiting. Do you want to say hello..." Her voice trailed off as she realized Wendy had already grabbed Hanabi's hand and they were running to the pool. Hinata sighed and walked to the hot tub.<p>

"Hey, Hinata!" said Sakura with a smile.

"Hi." Tenten said.

Hinata put her clothes on a nearby lounge chair.

"Hinata! I'm so sorry; the reservations got screwed up or something!" Ino looked at her."Why wasn't your phone on?"

Hinata blushed as she got in. "Sorry, I forgot to turn it back on."

"Okay, well, anyway," Ino started pointing at the other girls in the hot tub."This is Levy. and this is Lucy. And that's Erza. And this is Lisanna, I think she's actually in your room." The girls all greeted Hinata with warm smiles and she smiled back. "W-what room are you supposed to be in?" she asked Lisanna. "I'm in 207." Hinata smiled. "Oh. Do you know Wendy?" Lisanna smiled back. "Yeah actu-"

"Woah! Who the hell is that with Sasuke and Sai?" Ino suddenly asked in excitement, interrupting Lisanna.

Everyone turned to see where she who she was looking at.

**A/N: **Sorry the chapters are short, I'll try to make them longer after this ^^

Also I'm kinda messing with time in the story: Asuma is still alive, and Kurenai has had the baby (who's five now.) Hanabi's twelve. Everyone in Fairy Tail is pre-timeskip except for Bisca and Alzack.


End file.
